


Butcher

by Skitari



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cannibalism, Halloween Challenge, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitari/pseuds/Skitari
Summary: 12/16/1932This is unbelievable.I come to this small lackluster countryside town to visit my sister for the month only I hear that she has gone away.I tried to prod the locals for more information, but they seem hesitant to speak with me. If I'm lucky perhaps I can catch the train to return home tomorrow.Until then a genorus couple was humble enough to take me in. They're butchers who reside on their meat farm...





	Butcher

12/16/1932

This is unbelievable.  
I come to this small lackluster countryside town to visit my sister for the month only I hear that she has gone away.  
I tried to prod the locals for more information, but they seem hesitant to speak with me. If I'm lucky perhaps I can catch the train to return home tomorrow.  
Until then a genorus couple was humble enough to take me in. They're butchers who reside on their meat farm.  
They seem to be doing well for themselves, and despite the constant odor that resides in their house, I must be thankful to them.  
I will never be visiting my sister again after this experience. 

12/17/1932

This is absurd!  
I have been informed that due to weather complications another train will not arrive at this god forsaken town until the New Year!  
Disgruntled, I tried to find out more on my sister's whereabouts, but all the townspeople seem frightened of me, as if their suspicions from yesterday have escalated.  
Perhaps they are not a fan of tourists. 

12/20/1932

I've been staying inside these past three days as the cold set in.  
During that time I began to note just how strange the butcher couple was.  
The more time I spend at their farm, the more odd everything seems. I assumed that the perpetual odor was emitting from the cows, yet it seems to have a different source.  
Nevertheless, the butchers are kind. The madam of the household is very skilled at making a kind of meat soup.  
It's so fresh, and easily one of the most delectable things I've ever tasted!  
I was also informed that they have a child, which startled me quite. I have seen no children's items around their house. I must have missed them.  
  
12/22/1932

I finally ventured back into town today.  
There I came across a friend of my sister's. She seemed hesitant, almost fearful, to speak with me- but she needed to advise me about an apparently urgent matter.  
Eventually we agreed to meet tomorrow morning.  
I spoke to the madam of the house about the encounter and how odd the general town felt to me, but all she did was smile.  
Perhaps I overstepped, I will have to apologize to her tomorrow. 

12/23/1932

The woman never came to meet me. I waited there until the sun was at it's peak before bitterly trudging back to the farm in the snow.  
When I was searching for the madam to formally apologize for yesterday's misgivings, I stumbled upon their son.  
He was an odd child, and did not speak much. If anything it felt as if he was ignoring me.  
His father explained that he was simple minded, but I have an assumption that there's more to it than that. He seems to be an expert at following directions when they are first given.  
The madam did not show at the farm until dinner, bringing with her an extraordinary mince meat pie. I have never tasted such finer meat, and can still recall how fresh it seemed. 

12/24/1932

While helping with their farm, I noticed that the family still has twenty-seven cows. I recall seeing that many when I first arrived, but perhaps I just miscounted. When I inquired about it to the boy, he only smiled.  
Now the locals refuse to talk to me all together, and its getting quite bothersome. I was not able to come across my sister's friend either.  
When I finally received a chance to apologize to the Madam, she said that it was quite alright.  
She admitted that she felt the same about the townsfolk, even. 

12/26/1932

The Madam's husband has agreed to transport me back to the city tomorrow!  
I cannot thank them enough for their hospitality over these past few days. They have kept me well fed and warm, asking so little of me in return.  
Strangely enough however, they were the ones who thanked me, only smiling when I inquired what for.  
Still, I cannot help but ponder why my sister left so suddenly, despite knowing that I had planned to stay with her over the holidays.  
I will get in contact with her once I am home.  
Surely it was nothing but a misunderstanding. 

1/6- 8- 9?/1933

I was wrong. I was wrong. I was wrong. I was wrong. I was wrong. I was wrong. I was wrong. I was wrong. I was wrong. I was wrong. I was wrong. I was wrong. I was wrong. I was wrong. I was wrong. I was wrong. I was wrong. I was wrong. I was wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you'd like! They're greatly appreciated.


End file.
